Destination: Love
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: Taylor is the schools Toughest girl and she needs to change her look to show her ex what he's missing and to impress the pizza guy, Chris. I'm crap at summary's so please jus read.. LoL Rated M.. Chaylor, Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi,Ryartha. CHAPTER 5 UP
1. How It All Began

"Girl, You Look Off The Hook!" Taylor said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" Taylor shouted while running down the stairs. She knew that the person that would be standing at the front would be her boyfriend Chad.

"Hey!" Taylor gave Chad a kiss.

"Look, we need to talk."

"Yeah O-okay" Taylor whispered, worried. They both went to sit down on Taylor's Sofa.

"Well, I don't know how to put this but," Chad Stood up.

"I've been cheating on you with Mercedes."

Taylor felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her. She stayed still for at least 2 minutes with tears in her eyes. Finally she stood up, ready to face her boyf- I mean Chad.

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU CHEAT ON ME! WHY CHAD?" Chad stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DAMN STRONG FOR A GIRL. I MEAN I CANT BE SEEN WITH A GIRL THAT'S STRONGER THAN ME!"

Taylor came closer to Chad ready to kill him.

"Were Over! Now if I was one of those exes that begged for you to come back I'd be on my knees right now, but since I was born and raised independent I'm gonna do this..." Taylor gave Chad a right jab in the face.

"There's the door, USE IT!"

Chad tried to reason with Taylor, but Taylor being Taylor she turned her head to the side which was followed by her honey brown curls and slammed the door shut. Taylor began crying. The little session of crying she had, had been her crying away all the pain and torture Chad had just put her through. Taylor stood up and went straight to the phone. She dialled in her Best Friend Gabriella's Number.

"Hello?" Gabriella said after giggling.

"Gabi, I need you and Shar to come over to my house were having a sleepover!" said Taylor trying the best she can to hide the fact she'd been crying.

"Tay, were coming but what's up? You seem, I don't know, like you've been crying for 5 minutes." Now Gabriella wasn't a psychic but she knew when Taylor had been crying, smiling, or having fun. **(Wink, Wink. LoL)**

"I'm fine Gabi; I'll probably tell you when you're here. Oh I hope you don't mind but I invited Jaye to come to the sleepover, I could use a big sister right now."

"Of course I don't mind, Jaye is like a big sister to me too. Well I'll see you in 10 minutes. Bye Tay!

"Bye Gabi."

Taylor Hung up the phone and went upstairs to change.

**At Chad's House**

"Dude what happened." Troy said laughing at his best friend who was sitting on the sofa with an ice bag on his eye.

"Taylor happened, man."

"You finally tell her."

"Yup, and it didn't go as I planned dude."

"But come on you kinda deserved it." Troy said calmly.

"Then you deserve a big 'ol slap from Gabriella."

"Tooshai."

**Back at Taylor's**

"Hey I ordered pizza and it should be here in 5 minutes." Taylor

Said while doing Gabriella's hair into a ponytail.

"Look Tay, I aint gonna let nobody, and I mean NOBODY be mean to my lil sis okay? So were gonna help you. Were gonna give you a complete make-over and by the time were finish you'll be looking fi-arce!"

Taylor was happy that her two best friends and her sister were gonna help her look like a girl.

Taylor was ready to prove that she has what it takes to look beautiful.

"Okay girls, lets do this." Taylor Felt Confident Because She Knew She Was Gonna End Up Looking Hott!


	2. The Makeover

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HSM. **

**Sorry for not seyin it earlier, well enjoy this Chappie. I promise I will start weaker than you think sooner than you think!**

"Taylor sit still." Jaye ordered, Taylor was fidgeting in her seat because her sister was giving her cornrows in the front, afro in the back.

"How can I when my hair is being tortured!" complained Taylor.

Then the doorbell rang. Taylor rushed downstairs escaping her sister's grip.

"Saved by the bell." Taylor said under her breath.

Taylor opened the door to see a guy standing at her door with pizza's in his hand. Taylor wouldn't speak; she was too busy adoring his luscious lips, his chestnut brown eyes and his honey brown complexion.

"Uhh mam. Your pizza is kinda making me hot."

"Yes you are." Taylor murmured a little too loud. The boy laughed at this, thinking how cute she looked when nervous.

"Oh My Bad… Chris?" Taylor said taking the pizza's from his hands.

"Yup, the names Chris... wait aren't you that girl that was freakishly strong." Taylor gave him a 'Boy, Imma kick you into next week.' Look.

"Actually, I'm getting a make-over to show my ex what he's missing."

"Wait, you and Chad Danforth broke up. What happened?" Chris started to get interested in the conversation when he was supposed to be delivering more pizzas.

"Well he came over to my house and—wait why am I even telling you this; you're just a pizza guy."

"What so pizza guys can't socialise with customers?" Taylor laughed at him using a big word like that.

"You May be cute but you aint cute enough sweet cheeks."

"Well can I at least get your name, I mean you have mine."

"Taylor. The names Taylor." Taylor shut the door and remembered she forgot to pay. She kept giggling all the way to the bedroom.

"How long does it take to get a pizza?" Gabriella said, with Sharpay nodding.

"Unless..."

"You Met Someone!" They all said in unison! Taylor started to blush. She didn't want her best friends and her sister knowing she met someone now did she?

"Who cares now can we get on with this make-over?" Taylor said trying to hide the truth.

She couldn't stop thinking about him when Gabriella and Sharpay were picking out clothes for the next day, which was a Monday, and we all know what that means… SCHOOL!

The day that Taylor could show off her look **(I Know it was a little too quick but sorry)** to Chad!

"Hey Tay (**rhymes : p) **is it ok if me and Shar can talk to Chad?"

Taylor thought her best friends were betraying her but she knew they had to because their boyfriends were friends with Chad.

"Y-yeah I-if you want to." Taylor mumbled.

"If you don't want us to we don't have to." Sharpay said comforting Taylor.

"No, you did me a favour now I'm doing you a favour. You can do whatever you like with Chad; I don't care about the scheming rat!" When Taylor said those last two words she said them with anger, hate and wrath!

"Well okay, but if you ever want us to come to you instead of Chad we will!"

"Its okay guys, now let's go to sleep, the mission starts tomorrow."

They all went to sleep, but Taylor had a nightmare about Chad.

'_Taylor'_

'_Taylor'_

'_Wake Up Babe'_

'_Chad, get off of me' Taylor moved Chad off of her chest and she stood up to find a little girl standing there._

'_Mummy'_

'_Mummy?' Taylor found it hard to breath, did she have a baby with Chad? _

'_Daddy!' The little girl shouted. She ran into Chad's arms and hugged Taylor as well._

'_Isn't this what we always wished for?' Chad said running his hand up Taylor's neck._

'_Get off me you bastard! This isn't my child. You're not my boyfriend.'_

'_That's because I'm your husband.'_

'_Daddy did mummy swear?' The little girl asked._

'_No! I could never marry you; I was supposed to marry Chris, the pizza guy!' Chad laughed at her outburst._

'_You know Gabriella's going out with Chris. Remember you introduced them. Their married with 2 kids, Billie and Christy.' Taylor couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the bedroom door and it took her back to the bedroom._

'_You can never escape me Taylor!' Chad whispered like a ghost._

'_Mummy I Love you.' The little girl whispered also like a ghost._

_Then she saw her sister Jaye. Hung. Dead._

_Taylor screamed as loud as she could!_

"TAYLOR! WAKE UP! SCHOOL STARTS IN 45 Minutes!" Gabriella shouted. Gabriella was wearing a Red V-halter neck Hoodie with dark boot cut jeans and a bracelet. Her hair was to the side with a red hair band and fringe! Taylor did not want to miss the day of the plan, but her dream was affecting her a lot!

20mins later Taylor came out looking more stunning than ever! She had on a Brown Rocawear Hoodie with dark skinny jeans and plain black shoes with a chain with the letter T on it!

"Everybody Ready?" Taylor Screamed!

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

The Makeover day has begun!

I liked** this Chappie. I will tell you about what Sharpay was wearing in the next episode. Well I have to write Weaker than you think now so Peace**

**xoxChAyLoRxox**


	3. Old Boyfriends and New Boyfriends

**I just decided to do another chapter. I'm gonna try and make this one longer! **

**Disclaimer- YOU DEAF OR SUMMIN I SED I DO NOT OWN XD**

"Okay girls. Were gonna walk through those doors and own this school!" Taylor said. They strutted their stuff as they walked past students getting into the school. The crowd filled with 'is that Taylor' and 'boy does she look hot.' Taylor smiled as she walked past people who used to tease her. Then the door swung open and everyone turned to see who it was. Gabriella's eyes went straight to Troy and Hayley, the Head-cheerleader. This caused Gabriella to try and look even sexier. Sharpay caught a glimpse of Zeke's arms around Kaya who was also in the cheerleading team. This caused Sharpay to look fiercer than ever. Taylor saw Mercedes kissing Chad's neck, but this didn't cause anything because Taylor was already looking hot and strutting her stuff down the hallway.

Taylor still hadn't moved her locker away from Chad seeming as they only broke up the day before. They each went their separate ways to their lockers.

**With Taylor**

"Hey Taylor." Chad said trying to act smooth.

Taylor ignored him just like he had the night before.

"You look... Stunning" Chad said leaning on his locker with one arm.

"Look, I'm only going to say one thing…"Taylor said sharply. Chad was expecting something like the finger or a blow in the face but it was different.

"Thank You." Taylor said smiling.

Chad always thought Taylor's smile was cute, so he was trying the best he can to hide his smile.

"For what?"

"For telling me I'm way too strong for a girl, that's why I decided to change my look, and it seems like its working." Taylor said, just to make Chad remember what he's missing a little more Taylor gave Chad a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope I'll see you later." Taylor said seductively and left.

**With Gabriella**

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Gabi... Uhh Hey!" Troy said nervously

"Who's this then?" Gabriella said looking at Hayley evilly.

"I'll see you later baby." Hayley said after kissing Troy's cheek.

Troy had seen what its like to tell your girlfriend you've been cheating and he did not want that from Gabi.

"I guess I'll see you in Darbus's class, bye babe." Gabriella then gave him a peck on the lips.

"By the way ask Hayley if I can borrow her lip gloss, cherry does good for my lips." Gabriella said then walked away making sure her butt was sticking out.

**With Sharpay**

"Hey Zeke does my butt look big in this?" Sharpay turned around to make sure Zeke had the perfect view of her butt.

Kaya slowly walked away after giving Zeke a kiss.

"So what'd you do this weekend?" Zeke asked.

"Not much, hey babe I'll see you in Ms. Darbus's class, bye!" Sharpay then walked away just like Gabriella.

**With Taylor**

Taylor was walking into her first class when she bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going next time!" Taylor apologised then looked up and saw someone she would've never expected.

"Chris?"

"Taylor?"

"Wow!" Chris said with his mouth dropped open.

Taylor noticed him staring at her breasts and laughed.

"You can stop staring at my breasts and help me up." Taylor said while laughing.

"My bad Taylor, hey what class do you have next?"

Taylor looked at her schedule hoping they had the same class.

"Drama, what about you?"

"Same, can I walk you to class?"

"Of course" Taylor said smiling.

"Hey, when I delivered pizzas to your house you said I was cute right, well I guess you're kinda cute too." Taylor began to blush; Chris noticed this and decided to have fun with it so he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush more. What the two didn't know was they were being followed, by Chad. He had heard every single word of their conversation and was furious.

**In Ms Darbus's class**

Throughout the whole lesson Taylor and Chris would smile at each other and Chad would remember when it was him Taylor was smiling at.

"Right, today we are studying Romeo and Juliet **(Do Not Own)**, Ms Mckessie, Juliet, Mr Williams (**Chris),** Romeo. Now I want you to interact in this scene."

Taylor smiled because she knew that in this scene they had to kiss.

**STOP!! Now I'm just going to make up this scene so bare with me, might be dumb but I don't read Shakespeare as much as I would like to.. CARRY ON!!**

"Thou shall save me from the monstereth **(It's the street style of Romeo and Juliet LoL) **and wake thee with a kiss." Taylor laughed after saying that.

"Maybe I should climbeth the ropeth and save thee." Chris got closer to Taylor,

"Now that I've saved you maybe I can get my kiss noweth?"

Taylor nodded and they both leaned in, they were centimetres away until Chad said to Ms. Darbus he could do better.

"Okay then Danforth you do the scene with Ms Mckessie."

Taylor trembled.

"Uhh Ms Darbus I don't feel too good now can Mercedes take my place?" Taylor pretended to cough.

"Why I bother with children." Ms Darbus said under her breath. Chad was left shocked, he thought that maybe by kissing Taylor she would come back to him, but it just led him back to Mercedes.

**After Class**

"Gabi, Shar we need to talk." Taylor grabbed them both and led them to her locker.

"What?" Gabi Asked.

"I have a new crush." Taylor looked at her friends; they showed no emotion on their faces.

"And we didn't know? It was dead obvious!" Gabi informed Taylor.

Taylor opened up her locker to find a note.

_**Taylor,**_

_**Meet me in the secret garden above the cafeteria at free period,**_

_**Chris**_

_**Xx**_

Taylor smiled at the two kisses and asked Sharpay for what period is next.

"Free period why?"

"I have to go meet someone" Taylor left after saying bye to the 2 girls. Straight after Taylor had left Chad had just appeared.

"Hey girls."

"Chad Oh my gosh you scared the living freak out of me!" Gabi screamed.

"Have you seen Taylor?" The two girls shrugged. Chad set off to find his future girlfriend.

**With Taylor**

"Chris? Chriiss?"

"Over here." Taylor saw Chris sitting with his knees on his chest, Taylor sat down and did the same.

"I love to come down here when no ones around, its so peaceful."

"Yeah it is." Taylor could hear the sound of the ocean and smiled.

"I have to say your smile is beautiful." Chris said while laughing.

"Thanks." Chris had a questioning look on his face.

"You're supposed to say something nice about me."

"Well I didn't and I aint gonna." Taylor giggled. Behind them the whole time was Chad who was staring at Chris in anger.

"Hey Taylor, it seems like Chad hasn't gotten over you yet."

"Why's That?" Taylor said sarcastically.

Chris gave her a look.

"Remember we never got to finish our kiss in street Romeo and Juliet." Chad knew what was going to happen next so he decided to leave.

"Well maybe we can now." Taylor leaned in and Chris did the same. Within seconds Chris's lips were pushed up against Taylor's, Chris licked Taylor's lips and Taylor gave him an ok sign by opening her mouth. The make-out session lasted at least 10 minutes until Taylor pulled back and giggled. She touched her lips to remember what had just happened. She looked at her watch and stood up.

"We Need to go!"

"Why free period isn't over yet." Chris whined.

"It is and we have 2 minutes to get to class" Taylor said while holding Chris's hand and running.

" And our next teacher is Mr.Gulfer…" Taylor stopped

"And trust me you do not wanna get on his bad side." She continued to run to class still holding Chris's hand.

**Ooh I loved that Chappie.. so on the next one Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor will have to Plan prom night and we all know who Taylor's gonna ask!!**

**xoxChAyLoRxox **


	4. Project Chaos

**I haven't updated this story in a while so please R&R and if it is not good please tell me so I can review, Thank you for your reviews and your criticism ******

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or the characters**

On the other side of the school Chad was sitting in his seat all alone, waiting for Taylor. Everyone began to pour into class, taking their seats. Chris and Taylor walked in, hand-in-hand, giggling. Chad sighed and thought about the times him and Taylor had.

_Chad was spinning Taylor around and she was screaming for him to put her down, Chad pretended it was a light punch that she was giving him, but it really hurt!_

"_Chad please put me down!" Taylor was giggling when she was saying this. Chad let her down and hugged her tight._

"_What's that for?" Chad let her go and kissed her._

"_Because… I love you, and I hope this relationship will go further." Taylor smiled at him and wrapped his arms around her._

"_As in marriage?" Chad looked at her,_

"_Maybe."_

Chad was regretting breaking up with her. But he didn't know Taylor was going to have a makeover. Taylor was only diagonally backwards from Chad so she could see something was wrong with him. He may have hurt Taylor A LOT but seeing Chad upset still made Taylor sad. Taylor took out a piece of paper from her pocket and asked Chris for a pen. Taylor wrote on the piece of paper and passed it to the Gabriella who passed it to Chad.

Chad opened the piece of paper and read it.

_What's up Chad, you seem… I don't know, upset. _

_Anyways look even though we've broke up doesn't_

_Mean I won't be there for you. So if you wanna tell me_

_Anything tells me after school._

_Taylor_

_X_

Chad smiled and closed the piece of paper. He turned around to smile at Taylor but she was already looking at the front because Mr.Gulfer had arrived. Chad didn't get it until Mr.Gulfer slammed a ruler on his desk.

"MR.DANFORTH! WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT MISS MCKESSIE AND FO—"Mr.Gulfer stopped and looked at Taylor.

"Oh My." Taylor got embarrassed and slid down in her chair.

Chris wasn't even listening; he was too busy humming Omarion's Beg for it. **(Don't own!) **Gabriella noticed Mercedes looking at Taylor and thought 'that girl must be jealous of Taylor because she is taking all her men.'

"Okay, today we shall be working in partners for the science project. Miss Mckessie, may I say you look stunning, could you come and pick a name from the hat please." Taylor stood up, fixed her shirt and walked up to the desk. She put her hand in the hat knowing that if she got Gabriella, this project would be EASY! Taylor pulled out the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Ch-Chad Danforth?!" Taylor looked at Chad then mouthed to Gabriella 'HELP!' Gabriella only shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her work.

Troy and Gabriella ended up being together, Sharpay and Zeke ended up being together and Chris and Mercedes ended up being together. On the way out Chad and Taylor would talk about their happier times when they were to together.

"That was so not funny! My butt was sore for like 2 weeks!" Taylor began to laugh, Chad laughed too.

"But the funniest moment ever would have to be when…"

_7 Years Ago_

_A Young Chad and Taylor are walking through the park and are laughing._

"_Your hair looks nice." Taylor's hair was in pigtails that were curly at the end and had a pink bow to finish it. She was wearing a pink ¾ sleeved shirt and a jean skirt with pink ballet flats. Chad had his afro out and it looked sorta… shiny. He had on a blue jersey with Denim jeans and blue Nike air forces. __**(Don't own) **_

"_I like your trainers, my cousin has the same ones." It became silent; Chad put his hands into his pockets and fluffed his hair a little. Taylor noticed this and smiled._

"_You look cute when you're nervous." Taylor punched him lightly though it hurt Chad a lot._

"_Hey wanna go get ice-cream? I'll pay." Taylor agreed to this and the two walked to the nearest ice-cream parlour. Chad ordered vanilla with strawberry sauce on it. Taylor ordered a mint chocolate chip ice-cream.__** (Don't own any of them, Mint is my fave!) **__Chad looked at Taylor and smiled._

"_What?" _

"_Nothing." Taylor looked at Chad with a 'I know that there's not nothing wrong.'_

"_Well there is something…" Chad leaned in to kiss Taylor when he knocked over her ice-cream and it landed on her top._

"_Omigosh! Mama's gonna kill me!" Chad was trying to clean it up with tissues but it didn't help._

"_I'm sorry Taylor, it was an accident." _

"_It's okay." Taylor was about to give Chad a hug but instead she pushed his ice-cream over so it would land on his jersey._

"_Taylor!" Taylor started to run because she knew Chad would chase her and he was a fast runner._

Taylor began to blush remembering how her mum told her that she had to throw away that top and wear her knitted jumper instead.

"So Taylor, have you ever made one of these solar system things?" Taylor nodded her head.

"Remember, me and Gabi were child geniuses. And we still are."

Gabriella unlinked arms with Troy and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's turn and go the other way." The others looked around to see what was happening and in front of them were Chris and Mercedes making out. Taylor's heart stopped beating. She had been through so much to deserve this. Tears were slowly building up in her eyes.

"Excuse me." Her voice was so croaky. Taylor started to run to the girls bathroom.

"We'll handle it." Gabriella said, signalling for Sharpay to come over but Chad stopped them.

"No, I need to do this." Chad began to walk until Gabriella stopped him.

"Hello?! Girls bathroom!"

"Gees, at this rate we'll never talk to Taylor." Troy said throwing his hands in the air.

Gabriella and Sharpay decided they would go. So they ran to find Taylor.

"Tay!" Sharpay heard sniffles and cries and knew which cubicle Taylor was in.

Gabriella opened the door and saw Taylor with her mascara running.

"Aww, sweetie." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Taylor and started rocking side to side.

"This moment is making me cry. I wanna join the hug!" Sharpay shuffled in her heels to Gabriella and Taylor sitting on Taylor's right side and also wrapping her arms around her. After a little session of crying Taylor stood up and opened the door.

"I'm ready to face him. My fists will do all the talking." Taylor was ready to beat the shit out of Chris. Gabriella stood in front of Taylor.

"Remember, makeover. You can't be seen acting tough. I know you need to defend yourself, but not in this case, boo." Taylor heard noises so she walked out of the bathroom to see Chad grabbing Chris by the neck and slamming him into a locker.

"CHAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Taylor tried to break the two up.

"Trying to defend you."

"I don't need defending."

"Yeah so back-up mama's boy." Chris said mimicking Chad. Chad was about to take a swing when Taylor stopped it.

"There is no need for this! Okay?" Mercedes walked into the group and she looked sluttish. She had her hair in a side ponytail and put on heavy make-up. She had on a white tank top with a mini mini mini skirt that everyone could see 'her'. She had on high heels that no one could walk in.

"Well there is something because I'm stealing your man."

"She's not stealing me baby. You know I love you right?" Taylor nodded and took a deep breath.

"I guess… I forgive you. She was probably the one who kissed you!" When doing this Taylor was folding her arms and looking at Mercedes and her posse. Chad was being left out and he didn't like it, so he spoke out.

"But Taylor, you're my partner for the Science project." Chad dragged Taylor to his side.

"Well, she could swap with Mercedes." Chris pulled Taylor to his side. Taylor shook her arms out of the boys' grasps.

"I may have two arms, but y'all need to stop outstretching me. I'm cool the way I am." Taylor started to rub her shoulder. Then Chad did the unexpected in front of everyone. He pulled Taylor in, dipped her and kissed her. Chris couldn't stand looking at this so he pushed Chad away from Taylor and kissed her. He let go of her, but since she had been dipped she fell straight to the ground.

Chris picked her up but Chad tried to help.

"OKAY, ENOUGH! Two kisses may have been sweet but seriously y'all need to work this out. I'm getting tired of being in the middle of this, so I am not gonna be any of y'all partners for the project, instead you two will be together and, dare I say it, me and …M-M-Mercedes will be together. Have fun working together!" Taylor grabbed Mercedes and the two walked down the hallways leaving Chad and Chris shocked.

"My house, 7 o'clock." Chad said, thinking his house was way better, which it probably was.

"No, MY house 6'o clock."

This was going to be some project.

**Hope you liked that chapter because I sure did. In the next one I'll give you a little snippet from a scene ok?**

"Look, I'll help you if you help me." Taylor said bouncing on her bed with Mercedes. The two seemed as if they were having so much fun.

"Okay, but first how are you gonna help me?"

"Makeover!!" Mercedes pulled her into a hug. She knew that everyone thought she was a slut, so if she had got a makeover people would think different. Mercedes pulled away.

"How am I gonna help you?" Taylor looked away and pointed to her high heels.

"You wanna learn how to walk in those?" Taylor nodded her head.

"Okay, girl." Taylor remembered the night that her friends and her sister gave her a makeover and thought she was doing a good deed.

**Snippet over!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter make sure you R&R My other story.**

**Bye**

**X**

**xMissxFagan-Gaylex**


	5. Working With Mercedes

**Destination: Love is back! I've been spending so much time on other things school work so now it's half term until next Monday so I will have so much fee time, well not really cos we have homework to do, URGH! On with the story… ENJOY!!**

"Okay Mckessie, what are you pulling at?" Mercedes said getting out of Taylor's grasp.

"Those 2 boys are getting on my last nerves and working with them will be so hard. So you're with me, so shut your lil hoe mouth and follow me."

Taylors other side was coming out, but when she called Mercedes a hoe it really hurt her feelings.

"You have no right to call me a hoe!"

"Have you seen who you hang out with?"

"They're my friends!"

"Some friends they are, look this is not making the project any easier so you can just sit back while I do the work okay?"

"Nope, I'm helping too, I want some credit on this project."

"What can you do?"

"You'll see when we get to your house."

Taylor opened the door to her $900,000 house and dumped her bags by the door, Mercedes did the same. They walked up to Taylor's room and they both sat down. Mercedes on a chair that swirls, Taylor on her bed. Taylor opened her laptop and went on the internet. Mercedes started to wander round looking at pictures, most of them were of Taylor and Chad.

"You miss him?"

"Who?"  
"Chad."

"I see him every day don't I?"

"But I mean as your boyfriend."

"I guess sometimes, wait why am I even telling you this."

"Because, I'm a normal girl just like you. Did it feel that hard to talk to me about Chad?"

"I guess not."

"There you go, I'm not a freak and I'm not a hoe."

Taylor coughed and pointed to what she was wearing.

"Right."

The 2 girls laughed and Taylor stood up to sit next to Mercedes.

"Wanna sleepover?"  
"I can't, my mum will be wondering where I am."

"Well how about we do something fun?"  
"Okay!"

Taylor turned off the lights and shut the blinds so it was dark.

"Are you trying to rape me?"  
Taylor laughed.

"No!"

Taylor got a pillow and started hitting Mercedes with it. Mercedes giggled and started chasing Taylor. She also got a pillow and started hitting Taylor and the two ended up with the giggles.

**With the boys**

"It's your entire fault."

"Taylor would've chosen me anyday."

"Yeah, right Danforth."

"I've actually gotten past 2nd base, so hush up." Chris felt defeated and sat back on the chair.

"Why did Taylor ever date you?"

"Because, I'm trustworthy I got the moves, the muscles and I've never made her cry."

"You broke up with her.

"Shut up."

Chris then stood up and started browsing his room just like Mercedes did.

He found a picture of Taylor and smiled.

"She's cute isn't she?"

"Who, Tay?"  
"Yeah."

"I guess so."

**With the girls.**

"Look, I'll help you if you help me." Taylor said bouncing on her bed with Mercedes. The two seemed as if they were having so much fun.

"Okay, but first how are you gonna help me?"

"Makeover!!" Mercedes pulled her into a hug. She knew that everyone thought she was a slut, so if she had got a makeover people would think different. Mercedes pulled away.

"How am I gonna help you?" Taylor looked away and pointed to her high heels.

"You wanna learn how to walk in those?" Taylor nodded her head.

"Okay, girl." Taylor remembered the night that her friends and her sister gave her a makeover and thought she was doing a good deed.

Taylor was trying on Mercedes heels and she was slowly progressing.

"Yeah, all you need is balance and posture." Mercedes giggled because Taylor looked weird when she was walking.

"Oh gawd. I'll get back to them later! Now your turn, were gonna go shopping."

"What about the project?"  
"With me as your partner there's no need for worrying."

Taylor grabbed Mercedes by the hand and they both got their shoes on and left.

At the mall Taylor would randomly pile clothes in Mercedes hands and tell her to go change into those clothes. Mercedes would then come out of the changing room and give her verdict, which would usually be a no. Then Mercedes came out wearing a yellow dress with dark skinny jeans and yellow ballet flats.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Taylor said looking at Mercedes from the side view.

"Now for hair and make-up!"

They paid for their items and went to buy make up for Mercedes. The girls last stop was the hair salon where they both got their hair done and nails pampered.

"Oh my gosh, Tay. This has been one of the best days of my life eever! Thank you!"

Taylor smiled and hugged her, when they got outside they couldn't believe what they saw!

**Short I know, but I'm busy with my homework which is getting on my last nerves!! Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Peace**

**Xx**

**XxRun.It.Back.AgainxX**


	6. Question Existing dont own

**AGES! That's how long it's been since I've updated this story. If you want to be exact then it's been: 1 year, 5 months, and the days depend on what day you're reading this. This is the final chapter. Sorry guys!! But at least now I can say that I finished a story!**

Taylor covered her mouth with her petite hand and almost dropped her carrier bags. She squeaked and pulled Mercedes towards what she was looking at. "This is for you!" She stated, staring up at the poster that was plastered on the wall. Mercedes scoffed and pointed to the poster. "I can't sing."

"Are you serious? I've heard you sing before, Mercedes. And you're good. I won't go as far as to say that you're better than me, but you're good." Mercedes looked as if she was considering it, so Taylor just pushed her a bit closer. "You want to prove to people that you ain't just a hoe, right?" she nodded slowly. "Then do it! Not only might you land a record deal, but people might respect you better. Not forgetting the $500 cash prize!" Mercedes laughed and sighed. A small smile appeared on her face and Taylor jumped up in excitement. They made their way to the area in which the competition was being held and they signed Mercedes up.

**With the boys.**

Chad and Chris had already started up on the project and they were nearly done. Chad leaned back in his chair threw his pencil on the ground. "We are done." Chris did the same, except he just leaned back and placed his arms behind his head. "So what you wanna do now?" Chris stood up.

"I heard that you have a court in your back yard." Chad nodded and stood, catching on to what Chris was saying. "First to 21?"

"You're on." They headed to Chad's back yard and Chad went to go get a basketball to play with. When Chad returned, they played.

**Taylor and Mercedes**

Mercedes was up first and she shyly walked up to the mic. Taylor stood and cheered for her proudly. Mercedes smiled softly and the music began, making Taylor sit back down and listen.

_Take off my shirt. Loosen the buttons  
and undo my skirt, Stare at myself in the mirror  
Take me apart piece by piece, Sorrow decrease  
Pressure release, I put in work  
Did more than called upon, More than deserved  
When it was over, Did I wind up hurt (Yes)  
But it taught me before a decision ask this question first_

Taylor sat there and analyzed the words. They kind of responded to her situation. With her and Chad and her trying to be what everyone wanted her to be.__

Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure somemore  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure somemore  
Chances are given, Question Existing

Taylor's eyes were narrowed in thought. She went this far to make someone jealous. Well she thought that she was making him jealous but Taylor knew that she wanted him to be happy. And she thought that he dumped her for her looks, so why not change them to make him happy. All the taunts she would get drove her to the gym. That's why she was so strong. All the insults people threw her way before Chad broke up with her made her turn into what Chad didn't want.__

Take off my cool, show them that  
under here, I'm just like you  
Do the mistakes, I may make me a fool  
Or a human with flaws, admit that I'm loss  
Round of applause, Take the abuse  
Sometimes it feels like they want me to lose  
It's entertainment is that an excuse? (No)  
But the question that lingers whether win or lose

This verse, Taylor knew referred to Mercedes. Behind the entire make up and slutty clothes, she was a real person. With real feelings. And whenever people sneered at her she had to take the abuse. Because she couldn't rush out of there and make them taunt her more.__

Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure somemore  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure somemore  
Chances are given, Question Existing

Dear Diary,  
Its Mercedes  
Entertaining is something I do for a living  
It's not who I am, I'd like to think that I'm pretty normal,  
I laugh, I get mad, I hurt, I think  
I suck sometimes,  
But when you're in the spotlight,  
Everything seems good,  
Sometimes I feel like i have it worse cause I have to always keep my guard up,  
I don't know who to trust, I don't know who wants to date me for who I am,  
Or who wants to be my friend for who I really am,

Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure somemore  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure somemore  
Chances are given, Question Existing

When the song finished, everyone stood up and clapped. The song had made her think. When she was with Chad, that wasn't really her. That's who she was trying to be so that she could hang onto him. She did still love him. She could never stop. He was her first love and if she changed almost everything about her looks for him, then he meant a lot to her. Mercedes smiled at Taylor and she mouthed 'Good Job!' as Mercedes hopped off the stage to make way for the next contestant.

**The Boys.**

Chris suddenly stopped dribbling the ball and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt. "Why did you break up with Taylor anyway?" Chad hesitated for a minute before answering.

"I didn't like the fact that she was stronger than me." He mumbled, making Chris strain to hear him. When he understood what Chad said, he busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Chad kept his head down. "You let go of a beautiful girl just because she was stronger than you? You have some serious issues."

"I know. Now I regret the whole thing."

"So you still love her?" Chad stared at him for a while, thinking it over, before nodding his head.

"Yeah I do." His smile faded as he thought of something. "But I doubt she still loves me."

"Don't be so negative, man. If you want to make things work with her, you will find out whether she does or whether she doesn't." Chad nodded again, sighing at the same time. Then an idea hit him, he retrieved his phone and turned to Chris.

"I'll be back, hold on." Chris nodded in understanding and began practicing free throws.

**Taylor and Mercedes**

Taylor and Mercedes were sitting down, listening to other contestants. Taylor had made her mind up about Chad. She was still in love with him. But the main problem was that she didn't know whether the feeling was mutual. Little did she know, her answer would come in the form of a text.

'_I loved you once; I love you still, always have and always will. I wanna get back together. I love you for you. So what do you say?_

_Chad x3'_

Taylor placed a hand on her heart and punched in three letters that made her so happy. 'YES!' She smiled and shut her phone. There was her answer. And now Chad and Taylor had resumed their journey. Where was there destination? Love of course.

**So crappy! I doubt it even makes sense lol. **

**R&R for tha last time please. Try Again is next.**

**I love you all the people who have followed this story over the last year. Thank you!!! And hopefully you are following my other stories.**

**xx**


End file.
